Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer
Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer '''(Whale Union AuxiliaryKaiser), as the name suggests, is the robo made up of the auxiliary mecha (Blaze, Biker, Turbo, Varidorin, Kujira). Dracoh' is often referred to as the 6th ranger gattai for that reason (and since the 6th ranger of the season is a core member in a new suit). '''Appearances: Block 15, 36, 37 (stock), 42 (stock), 49, Steel Vengeance, New Rev Mecha Machine Kujira/Kujira Robo Machine Kujira '''is the body of HojoKaizer and the waist/legs of Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser. It is associated with Hakugei and the only auxiliary mecha with such distinction. It is capable of being a singular robo as seen in Block 11. Machine Blaze Machine Blaze was the second mecha discovered and one of two mecha themed to a dragon in the series. It almost always forms an arm of the robos. Machine BMX (Biker) Machine BMX was the third mecha discovered and functions similar to the previous bike-themed mecha with a yo-yo-esque attack. However, it is defaultly a leg (and foot for Jet Kaiser). Machine Turbo Machine Turbo was the first auxiliary mecha to appear and is themed to a coaster train. It is used as Hojokaizer's right leg, and right foot of Jet Kaiser. Machine Varidorin Machine Varidorin is a mecha version of the Gorenger's second flying machine. It has an eagle motif and forms the right arm. It is common to be replaced by other mecha due to the Danger Rangers not having a counterpart. However, a zord called the Man-Copter Zord did appear in the toyline. Alternate Combinations Kujia Robo Machine Kujira is capable of being a robot without any other mecha. '''This form is exclusive to Block 11. Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Dolphin Hebi This combination involves Hebi as the legs and Dolphin in place of Varidorin. 'Appearances: '''Block 16, 36 (illusion) Kujira Gattai Hojokaiser Hurricane Dolphin Hurricane replaces Varidorin, Dolphin replaces BMX, BMX replaces Blaze. Machine Kujira was put out of action the first time this formation was done by a Maelstrom. '''Appearances: '''Block 21, 47 Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Hurricane Hurricane replaces Varidorin. '''Appearances: '''Block 32, 36 (illusion) Kujira Gattai Kingda Ka (Whale Union Coaster King) Machine Hebi becomes the legs, respective legs become arms. '''Appearances: '''Block 33, 36 (illusion) Kujira Gattai Dai Draco Draco replaces Varidorin. '''Appearances: '''Block 34, 36 (illusion), 39 Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Manta Shield Manta replaces Varidorin. '''Appearances: '''Block 35, 36 (illusion) Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser '''Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser '(12 Union Coasterkaiser) is the most complex combination in the Himitsuranger's Arsenal. Machine Bandit forms the body, Machine Kujira forms the legs, Machine Blaze and Machine Draco from the arms, Machine Turbo forms the right foot, Machine BMX the left, Machine Hurricane and Machine Acrobat form the hands, Machine Hebi forms a tail (which is completed by Machine Dolphin), Machine Houou forms the head. It's final attack is "Iron Beast Spin Striku." In Block 42, Machine Draco and Machine Manta accidentally combined with Titan V when trying to form Titan V-Custom when intending to Jet Gattai Dai Dracoh' and Titan-V Custom. Machine Dolphin formed the left arm (holding the Manta Shield), with Hebi as a whip instead of a Tail (which was formed by Varidorin). It's final attack is, "White Cyclone Revenge." 'Appearances: '''Block 36, 37, 42 (Custom), 44, Requirement 23 (flashback) Kujira Gattai Hojokaiser Dolphin Manta Dolphin replaces BMX, BMX replaces Varidorin, Manta replaces Blaze. '''Appearances: '''Block 51 Notes * This is the second robo where a whale themed mecha forms the body, the other Engine Gattai Seikuu-O from ''Go-onger ** Interestingly, both are apart of 12-piece robo combinations *** However, Jum-bowhale's plane motif gave G12 wings, when Machine Kujira is more based off Cube Whale from Zyuohger * This is the first robo made up of only auxiliary mecha since TOQger ** Gekiatsu Dai-Oh and the Partner Gattai involve the ranger to change form *** The Ninningers became the OtomoNin *** The Kagarangers used Mystigitsu to grow giant, then their partners act accordingly **** The Partner Gattai are also their true robos, not Kaga-oh * Machine Kujira and Machine BMX, along with Blaze Draco, Hurricane, Manta Shield, and Kingda Ka are exclusive to the Coaster Force TV movie Lost in the Midnight Mansion * Despite being called Juni Gattai, only 11 mecha are used as Variodrin, nor Titan-V robo, are ever used alongside the other 11 See Also * Whale Megazord-''Power Rangers'' counterpart from Lost in the Midnight Mansion * Coaster Force Hyperzord-''Power Rangers'' counterpart from Lost in the Midnight Mansion Category:Giant Robo Category:Auxiliary Robos Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Mecha Category:Auxiliary mecha